runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Development Diary: New Dwarf Quest: Within The Next Few Weeks...
=New Dwarf Quest: Within The Next Few Weeks...= Nieuwe Dwerg quest: Binnen de volgende paar weken... Door Mod John A, 3-sep-2009 Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf is gepland voor release in de komende weken. Eigenlijk, het is gepland voor een bepaalde datum, maar als ik je die datum vertel dan zal ik het waarschijnlijk Jinxen, dus "in de komende weken" is alles wat er bij mij uit gaa komen. QA Terwijl ik dit schrijf, komt de quest aan het einde van de WIP QA-fase. Tegen de tijd dat je dit leest, is dat stadium waarschijnlijk over en kan de quest zelfs in RC. Er is niet veel wat ik kan zeggen over de QA stadium dat al niet in de QA dev blog was. Vanuit mijn oogpunt, bestaat QA fase uit een heleboel kleine opdrachten die opgenomen worden in mijn werk lijst, die ik heb op te lossen. Tekst bewerken Een van onze redacteuren, Mod Osborne, heeft de tekst van de quest bewerkt voor spelling, grammatica en huisstijl. Huisstijl betekent dat wanneer er meer dan een correcte manier is om iets te doen in het Engels, is er een manier waaraan we de voorkeur geven, gewoon om dingen consistent te houden. Bijvoorbeeld, "goed" en "prima" zijn beide juist, maar onze huisstijl geeft de voorkeur aan het laatste. Wanneer een probleem duidelijk is omlijnd, zoals een verkeerd gespeld woord, zal Mod Osborne het eenvoudig corrigeren zonder mij te informeren. Voor meer moeilijke kwesties, zoals een zin die kan worden onderbroken op meer dan een manier zullen we dit met z'n tweeën snel bespreken en een akkoord bereiken. Vertaling Terwijl het tekst bewerken gebeurt, gaat de quest ook om de vertaling te maken naar de teams die de Duitse, Franse en Portugese versie maken van de tekst. Ik ben niet betrokken in deze fase, omdat ik geen van deze talen spreek. Lores en Histories verhaal Terwijl het bewerken en QA-fase vorderen, nam ik wat tijd om een kort verhaal te schrijven dat kon dienen als een Lores en Histories pagina. Ik ben graag schrijver, dus het schrijven van dit verhaal is het deel van het project dat ik het meest heb genoten. Een Lores en Histories verhaal geeft me de kans om uit te breiden op het verhaal van de quest zonder de beperkingen die komen met het assembleren van het verhaal in een quest - Ik hoef me geen zorgen te maken over puzzel moeilijkheden of beloningen, en ik kan dingen beschrijven zonder zorgen over hoe lang het zou duren om het te programmeren! Het laat mij ook uitbreiden op het verhaal voor mensen die daarin geïnteresseerd zijn, zonder dat mensen die niet zo gericht zijn op het verhaal het verplicht te laten lezen. Het verhaal is getiteld 'The Coat Dief', en het gaat over iets dat er gebeurt met commandant Veldaban dat het beginpunt is voor de nieuwe quest sets. Het plan is dit verhaal op de website te zetten op hetzelfde moment als de quest. Knowledge Base-pagina's en nieuws plaatsen Mod Osborne heeft de nieuwe Knowledge Base-pagina geschreven voor de quest, en maakte de nodige wijzigingen van andere Knowledge Base-pagina's. Vervolgens heb ik deze gecontroleerd op juistheid. Ondertussen schreef ik de nieuws post, dat is iets wat ik altijd verrassend moeilijk vind. Het is net alsof het hele project met de maanden van ontwikkeling teruggebracht moet worden tot een paar zinnen die alles zal uitleggen en de lezer enthousiast maakt. Lanceerdag De volgende grote gebeurtenis voor deze quest, is natuurlijk de lancering dag. Die, zoals ik al zei, is binnen de komende paar weken. Het maken van de lancering is uit mijn handen, als een scenarioschrijver bij een filmpremière, is alles wat ik kan doen kijken. Zelfs na jaren werken bij Jagex, een lancering dag kan zenuwslopend worden. Ik zal een groot deel van de middag aan de forums besteden, kijken of mensen de quest leuk vinden - en, nog belangrijker, wat de mensen wel of niet leuk vinden. Voor het grootste deel zal het te laat om deze quest niet beter te maken, maar ik kan altijd leren voor de volgende keer. Categorie:Development Diary